KLAS
| airdate = | location = Las Vegas, Nevada | country = United States | callsign_meaning = LAS Vegas and IATA Code for McCarran International Airport | former_callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = Analog: 8 (VHF, 1953–2009) | owner = Nexstar Media Group | licensee = Nexstar Broadcasting, Inc. | sister_stations = | former_affiliations = Secondary: ABC (1953–1956) | effective_radiated_power = 30.1 kW | HAAT = | facility_id = 35042 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} Owners News * General Manager: Lisa Howfield * News Director: Terri Foley Newscast Titles * Shell News (1953–1957) * KLAS-TV News (1957–1960s) * The Big News (1960s–1970s) * Channel 8 News (1970s) * TV-8 News (-1980) * NewsCenter 8 (1980-82) * Eyewitness News 8 (1982-1994) * Channel 8 Eyewitness News (1994-2009) * 8 News Now (2009–present) Newscast Music * "The News Image" by Tuesday Productions * "And You" by Telesound * "Signature News" by Telesound * "News Series 2001" by Gari Media Group * KLAS 1992 News Theme (1992-95) * "Real News" by Killer Tracks * "Signature" by Stephen Arnold Music (1995-97) * "Power News" by Non-Stop Music (1997-2000) * "News Source" by Gari Media Group (2000-06) * "360" by 360 Music (2006-) Slogans * Channel 8 News, in Color (late 1960s–early 1970s) * Turn to Channel 8 (early 1970s) * The Best is Right Here on Channel 8/''Channel 8 is Easy on The Eyes'' (1973–1974; localized version of CBS campaign) * Catch The Brightest Stars on TV-8 (1975–1976; localized version of CBS campaign) * Count on the TV-8 News (late 1970s) * Reach for the Stars on Channel 8 (1981–1982; localized version of CBS campaign) * Join The Team, on NewsCenter 8 (early 1980s) * The News Channel for Southern Nevada (mid 1980s) * Southern Nevada's 24-Hour News Source (late 1980s) * Southern Nevada's Number One News Team (early 1990s) * The Look of Southern Nevada is Channel 8 (1991–1992; customized version of CBS campaign) * People You Can Count On (1992–1995) * The News Leader (1995–2006) * The First Local News in HD (2006–2009) * This Is Where Experience Counts! (2009) * Anytime. Anywhere. (2009–present; secondary slogan) * Nevada's First Choice for News (2009–present; primary slogan) Newsteam Morning Anchor Team * Kirsten Joyce-Anchor * John Langeler-Anchor * Nate Tannenbaum-Traffic Anchor Evening Anchor Team * Denise Valdez-Anchor * Christianne Klein-Anchor * Brian Loftus-Anchor Weather Team * Sherry Swensk-Morning Weather Anchor * Tedd Florendo-Chief Meteorologist * Sally Jaramillo-Weekend Weather Anchor I-Team * George Knapp * Vanessa Murphy Reporters * Karen Castro * Steve Sebelius-Political Reporter * Darlene Melendez * Patrick Walker * Nia Wong-Weekend Anchor/Reporter * Orko Manna * Cristen Drummond * Hector Mejia * Sasha Loftis * Shakala Alvaranga Sports * Chris Maathuis (Sports director) * Jon Tritsch (Weekend) * Kevaney Martin * Ron Futrell Las Vegas NOW * Courtney Perna * Kendall Tenney * Lindsey Simon * Mercedes Martinez * JC Fernandez Logos References Category:CBS affiliates Category:Channel 8 Category:Nexstar Media Group owned Category:Las Vegas, Nevada TV station Category:Nevada TV station Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Eyewitness News branding